the hero of equiss
by XxXdarkstar420XxX
Summary: franklin was a ordinary person living in the earth but on one fateful day he discovered a portal to a magical land known as equestria what adventures AWAIT HIM?


AWTHORZ NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLZ COMMENT AND TELL ME WAT U THINK! propz 2 my buddy XxXraz0r-niteXxX for helping me write this (HALLO THIS IS RAZOR-NITE XDDD ILL BE ADDING MY COMMENTARY LOL)

Chapter 1: the beginningz of a hero

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm clock rang loudly that morning, signaling yet ANOTHER boring day of school. (raz0r-nite: LOL WE GO TO SIERRA MIDDLE SCHOOL XDD) My life was really tough… my parents made me go to school EVERY DAY. And they wont let me go to their ciggarette stash and smoke like the popular kids do. i really hated my life and i really hated the world.

"ugh, not another day of school." I said to myself. i slowly rose my hand and hit the top of the alarm clock, silencing its intense sound into a mournful abyss of empty quietness. i slowly rose and put my feet into my puppy slippers my mom gave me last christmas. i walked over to my closet and then put on my clothes and then walked over to the bathroom and then looked at myself in the mirror. i was about 5 and a half feet tall and had dark black hair that covered half my face. I also wore black rimmed glasses and had bright blue eyes that were as beautiful as teh morning and the night. i wont tell you how fat i am because my mom says to treat everyone nicely. but i don't listen to my mom so i will tell you anyways. (raz0r-nite: LOL UR SO EDGY FRANKLIN) i have a waist size of 43, at least thats what i was last time i went shopping for jeans with my mom and dad. anyways i went downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate it. it wasnt long before i saw the time was 7:40 AM and i panicked.

"omg I'm almost late for school!" i shouted to particularly no one since my parents were out at their jobs. since my parents were out at their jobs I had to walk to school as usual. i stepped out of my puppy slippers and put on my Skechersz sneakers and ran out the door. i breathed in the fresh cold air, refueling my lungs and helping me to jog admirably to school. i left my driveway and jogged down the sidewalk. but i noticed sumthing strange. i live near a really big forest and have to pass it every day on my walk to school, but this time was different. i saw a really bright light in the forest. curious, i decided to go hardcore and not go to school right away. i went to the forest trail and kept going down it. mud clinged to my sneakers as i went down the path, my backpack bobbing up and down with every step.

closer and closer i got to the light, and when i finally reached it, i was out of breath, but what i saw was amazing. it was a portal! and i saw through the portal that it had a distorted image of a town of some sort. curious, i went closer and closer to the portal. but as soon as I got too close, I was sucked in.

"WAAAAHHHH!" i cried in fear, as soon as i left the ground. i fell into the portal, into darkness, into despair, just like i had always lived my life. i thought… i was going to die.

"uuuuurrrgghh.." i groaned, feeling that i was finally waking up. my head pounded, and all i could see was darkness. why could i only see darkness? then i realized it was because i blacked out and that my eyes were closed. i felt like a retard. (raz0r-nite: OMG UR SO FUNNY FRANKLIN XDDDLOL) lol, so i opened my eyes and looked up. it was day time, it was a forest, but everything looked cartoony.

"this looks familiar" i said outloud. i got up and began walking back. as i was walking, i noticed stranged plants. i wasn't in the same forest, was i? as i walked i came by a fast flowing river, and began walking down stream. "this looks reeeaaaally familiar" i said outloud again. the river turned into a waterfall, and i could see that to get across was a long wooden rope bridge. i tilted my head. that wasn't there before. disregarding my thoughts, i crossed the bridge, which also looked familiar. (raz0r-nite: OMG WHERE ARE U RITE NOW? O.o)

as i got to the other side, i saw nothing but a deep mist. "this looks really familiar" i said again. it was then that i saw it which confirmed my thoughts. the Ancient Castle of the Two Pony Sisters. "omg i know where i am now." i said to myself. I was in equestria! (raz0r-nite: OMG)

"Equestria…" I said, revelling at the thought. It was a world full of wonder, adventure, and amazement. I knew that there were also my beloved ponies here, and even my favorite- Fluttershy! (my brother helped me write that part)

u see, i had always been a big fan of MLP FIM since it first came out. i was skeptical at first, but then i realized it was the most awesomeest thing ever, 20% cooler than any other show out there. i guarantee you can get someone to be a brony in ten seconds flat after watching that show. (raz0r-nite: HE MADE ME A BRONY LOL XDDD) becoming a brony was the best thing in my life and it was the one thing in the world that makes me happy. it set me free from the excess of war and violence that exists on earth. now i never wanted to go back.

but then… i heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

i panicked and jumped. i was already inside the castle of the two royal ponies, examining the stone spheres of the elements of harmony when i heard the scream. after that, i heard a roar.

"ROAAAARRR"

more screams and roars. it was definitely a group of children and some sort of monster! I had to set out to save them, but would i be in time?

find out in the next chapter!

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
